


The rest of our lives

by HelloBye16



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloBye16/pseuds/HelloBye16
Summary: One normal morning in bright moon. Post-season 5, so if you haven't watched the serie, DON'T READ, unless you want spoilers, go ahead.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Kudos: 18





	The rest of our lives

**Author's Note:**

> If you notice anything weird with grammar or something, English is not my first language, but I'm good with it, so any suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Thank you

_One morning in Bright Moon_

There were two people cuddled together, Adora's arm hugging Catra's waist and the other one on top of her head, between Catra's ears. Just like Catra's tail was encircling Adora's leg, just like every other morning since the defeat of Hordak.

Normally Adora wakes up before Catra, habits die hard after all. But, this time, the two of them were deep sleep, like really deep, after all the exercise last night, they tired each other out.

Also, due to the non-spoken rule of not having privacy when your best friend has teleportation powers, there are bound to happen some uncomfortable situations.

One time, Adora and Catra were in the middle of the act and Glimmer teleportated inside their room.

"My eyes" Said Glimmer covering her eyes and going to the farthest place she could think of.

"Sparkles wtf, Can you not knock"" Screamed Catra at her, pretty pissed of.

"Ahhhhh, Glimmer why would you do that?"Said Adora, covering her red face, remembering this has happened before.

" Ughh, I hate her" Exclaimed Cara, falling to Adora's side.

"You know how she is, this has happened before, even since I arrived here at Bright Moon" Said Adora, calming Catra by touching behind her ears.

Nuzzling on Adora's neck she said "yeah yeah, Sparkles doesn't know of privacy, I get it"

Adora's continued petting Catra until she fell asleep, "I love you Catra" She said and no longer after that, Adora fell asleep too, cuddled with the love of her life. No more suffering now that Hordak is gone for good.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story, I'm trying to see if writing, will be my hobby or not.  
> Anyways thank you for reading :3


End file.
